


Holmes for the Holidays ~Johnlock Edition

by Lonewarg, madsydva



Series: Our First Role-Play Chat [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, First Time, John Loves His Sherlock, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Fluff, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: This is the Johnlock Fill in Fic for Holmes for the Holidays here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174521/chapters/30133608Sherlock: LonewargJohn: Madsydva





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Sherlock Holmes or John Watson. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Hartswood Films and the BBC!
> 
> This Chapter follows Chapter 5 of Holmes for the Holidays here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174521/chapters/30136254

##### John

I bound down the stairs of Mycroft’s flat and climb into the passenger side of the car where Sherlock was waiting for me. “Home?” I ask.

##### Sherlock

Nodding I seem rather subdued, putting the car in gear and driving off and out of the posh regions, back towards Baker Street. A remain quiet and my gaze seems far away

##### John

I watch out the window as the buildings pass by. What a Christmas this had turned out to be. This year had been different from all the others. We’ve been so happy... why all of a sudden did I feel like shit?

##### Sherlock

I glance at John as we pull up at traffic lights, both faces lit by red, before my hand tries to sneak over to his for a quick squeeze.

##### John

He grabs my hand and I squeeze back. I sigh and try to lighten the mood. “We never gave each other our gifts...”

##### Sherlock

The lights change, bathing us in green lights before I drive off again, pulling John's hand with mine as I change gears, nodding, "Mine is at home for you John. I hope it will make you smile. I didn't want to give it too you while with the others. Especially not Mummy."

##### John

I grin. “Does that mean it’s a naughty gift?” I ask.

##### Sherlock

That makes me chuckle, shaking my head, "No, not at all. I hope it will make you smile and take me to bed though."

##### John

“Mmm. Sounds interesting.” I squeeze his hand again and lean over to kiss his cheek. “I have something for you also. I hope you’ll like it.”

##### Sherlock

I pull up to the back garages of Baker street, parking in the one we pay a small fortune to rent and turning the car off, "Lets go and stoke the fire and pull out some whisky?"

##### John

“Mmm. That sounds lovely.” I open my door to climb out and start grabbing gifts out of the back seat to carry inside.

##### Sherlock

I grab my brand new bee hive, carrying it in besides John through the back door, keeping quiet so we don't wake Mrs. Hudson as she must be asleep by now, "Once we get comfortable we can exchange presents. I can't wait till you see mine." My eyes take on a luminous glow as we make our way upstairs.

##### John

I smile softly at him as we shuffle through the door. I unload my arms into the coffee table and as I’m standing up the envelope from Anthea falls out of my pocket. I pick it up from the floor and toss it onto the coffee table with a snort.

##### Sherlock

I eye the envelope, then place the bee hive and my other gifts to one side, before going to stroke the fire to warm the slightly chilly room.

##### John

I rip my coat off and hang it on the hook trying not to get myself worked up again. I go into the kitchen and pull out the whisky and two tumblers and pour us some, carrying the bottle back to the sitting room under my arm for later.

##### Sherlock

I've managed to get quite a blaze going, standing and slipping my coat off to hang besides John's, feeling a glow inside at having just us two back at Baker street, how things were meant to be. I decide to voice how I feel for once, "I enjoyed my brother's party but it all became too much towards the end. Too many people, too noisy....I only felt close to you."

##### John

I step over to him after setting the glasses down on my side table by my chair. “Yes me too. It was too much. I was ready to come home. To be with you.” I wrap my arms up around his neck, pulling him close.

##### Sherlock

Finally I can breath freely once more, cocooned away in our warm and cosy little den, "You're my family. Hudders too. But mainly you."

##### John

I hum and lean up to kiss him. “I love you.”

##### Sherlock

Nuzzling his lips I lead him to our chairs, chuckling, "And I you."

##### John

“You know one of these days, I’m going to go days and days without saying it so you’ll say it first.” I say giving him one last kiss before sitting down in my chair.

##### Sherlock

"I do say it. Everytime I kiss you John." reaching for our glasses I hand him his, our fingers brushing, "Everytime I say your name."

##### John

“I know. Sometimes I like to hear the words, too.” I give him a wink, to let him know I wasn’t too hung up on it, just teasing.

##### Sherlock

Chuckling, I tug a large envelope from the side of my chair where I had hidden it, "Your name is a far better sound than any love song could be John. I've been using your name to express my affections since we first met."

##### John

I blush a bit at that. “I know. I was just too dense to hear it.”

##### Sherlock

"No matter. We got here in the end." My smile is sweet as I lean to hold the rather thick and official envelope out. "Merry Christmas John Watson."

##### John

I take the envelope from him and then bend to pull a package out from under my chair and hand it across to him, with a smile.

##### Sherlock

Taking the package I go to shake it, then tilt my head, "No, I won't try and deduce it before I open it."

##### John

I squish on the envelope a bit. “Together?” I say with a grin.

##### Sherlock

"Of course." I smile and then add, "On the count of three? One...two..." before I even finish two I'm ripping into my present gleefully.

##### John

“Hey! You cheated!” I start ripping into the envelope. Sherlock gets his open first, (because he cheated) to reveal a shadow box with a taxidermy wasp mounted inside.

##### Sherlock

I gasp, lifting the box and turning it this way and that before lowering it, staring at John is shock, "Is this a Halictus eurygnathus?"

##### John

“Yes... I think... the breeder said it was very rare. They thought it was extinct for a while. He assured me that it died of natural causes. He said it’s only been recorded in seven different locations in Sussex.” I give him a soft smile.

##### Sherlock

Nodding, I still seem in a state of shock, gripping the box, "I've been following their story. They were considered extinct then isolated bees were found. I...never thought I would see one. Thank you John."

##### John

“You’re welcome.” I finish opening my envelope and pull out its contents.

##### Sherlock

Inside are very official documents relating to the buying of a property in Sussex. I clear my throat, a little overcome with emotion, nodding to the deeds John holds as I inspect my bee box, "The murder cottage."

##### John

“What?” I say astonished, “You bought it?” I look up my eyes sparkling.

##### Sherlock

Lowering my present carefully to the side I nod, "I have a small trust fund that I hardly ever touch. Mummy holds the reins and she was quite happy to allow me the funds to buy the cottage once I explained why I wanted it." my smile is a little nervous, "I put it in both our names."

##### John

I fall to my knees in front of him. “It’s wonderful. I love it. That place is so special to us now.” I put my hand on his cheek.

##### Sherlock

Leaning down I try and wrap my arms around him, trying to lift him up onto my lap, "I was going to get the roof replaced and the inside modernised but mummy suggested I talk it over with you first. I have the funds if we need them."

##### John

“ I think it might be fun to do the work ourselves. Get our hands dirty.” I say sitting up in his lap.

##### Sherlock

I lounge back, enjoying the feel of John on my lap, trying to get him to wrap his arms around my neck, "Are you sure? Mycroft might know people..."

##### John

“I’m sure he does but then it would make it even more ours if we did it ourselves. It’ll be fun. I’m sure we could get Greg to help us....” I trail off with a small scowl. That had been the original idea anyway maybe he would be able to help us if he wasn’t too busy being married to Mycroft.

##### Sherlock

I watch John's face fall, leaning to kiss his neck, "You're worried also about their marriage, aren't you?"

##### John

“What? No… I’m sure they’ll be fine, I’m glad they have each other.” I stretch my neck a bit.

##### Sherlock

My kisses nuzzle up and down his neck, breath warm on his skin, "It bothers me. A little."

##### John

“Does it? How come?” I let my hand drift up to his hair.

##### Sherlock

My head falls back a little, face creasing into disgust, "You'll call me a selfish git."

##### John

“No I won’t,  love. What is it?” I press a kiss to his lips and then start my own way down his neck.

##### Sherlock

I close my eyes and mutter, the sound vibrating in my throat under his lips, "I felt....not part of their family."

##### John

I pull back, twisting my mouth. “I understand what you mean. When Harry married Clara I felt kind of left out like she was leaving our family. That’s what happens to siblings you move on and start your own family but you can still come together as one for special occasions.”

##### Sherlock

My head rises quickly to stare at him, "You felt like this? Really? Like you were standing on the outside of the family, not really part of it?" I pause, then add softly, "Mycroft wanted to include me but...I'm different. I always have been John."

##### John

“Yes, I have. I’ve never felt like I belong anywhere... well... until I moved here. Until I found you.” I pause, then, “How did he want to include you?”

##### Sherlock

My hands start stroking up and down John's neck and side, avoiding his gaze, "He caught me outside. We just spoke about his marriage. I gave my blessing, for what it's worth. He thanked me."

##### John

“That’s... Good. I told Greg the same.” I said a little flatly.

##### Sherlock

My fingers work their way under his Christmas jumper, starting to tug it off, "What else? You didn't seem happy when we left."

##### John

I let him pull my jumper over my head. “I don’t know...it’s just... now you’ll think I’m a selfish git...” I sigh, my shoulders sagging a bit.

##### Sherlock

Tracing my fingers over his shirt buttons they start to undo themselves as if by magic, one by one, hardly a flick of my long digits to help them on their way to baring his broad chest, "I believe you have indicated quite often how selfish I am. It would be hard to beat me."

##### John

I chuckle. “I just feel like they’re jumping in so quick. How long did it take us to get here?”

##### Sherlock

Blinking I seem taken by surprise, pausing in my undressing of my partner and frowning, "I had the same thought but I don't know these 'things' well enough to say." I pronounce the word as though it was a curse.

##### John

“I dunno... maybe it’s stupid. I guess it’s not a race.” I sigh again, a little resigned.

##### Sherlock

Going back to undressing him I nod, trying to slide his shirt off his shoulders, my lips finding his scar to mouth at it tenderly, "They seem...very domestic. With Lestrade's daughter, who I'm sure has plans to move in soon enough."

##### John

I gasp when he starts kissing my shoulder and up my neck again. “Why are we still talking about this?” I say a little breathless.

##### Sherlock

With a deep, throaty chuckle my hands slide down to cup his muscular rear before standing, lifting him with a small grunt of effort, "Bedroom?"

##### John

I gasp a bit as he stands. “If you want, though I thought maybe that’s why you lit the fire.”

##### Sherlock

Tearing my gaze away from John's flushing neck and chest I glance at the fire, then back, "It never occurred to me. Here? In front of the fire?"

##### John

I shrug and give him a cheeky grin. ”Just one more place to check off the list.”

##### Sherlock

Turning I bend, trying to set John down onto the rug in front of the fire, "Wait here."

##### John

I do as I’m told and start kicking my shoes off while I wait. I sit patiently on the rug, my knees bent with my arms wrapped around them.

##### Sherlock

I vanish from the room before returning a few moments later carrying half the content of our bedroom, blankets, the spare duvet, pillows, tossing them onto John proudly.

##### John

We set up a nice little nest of blankets in front of the fireplace, together. I grab my glass of whisky off the side table and down it in one gulp. It burned on the way down and I winced.

##### Sherlock

Leaving my own I crawl closer to John, shedding my jacket as I go, followed by my shirt, eyes fixed on him as I smirk, "I believe you may have an extra gift for me?"

##### John

“Do I? What did you have in mind?” I ask leaning towards him and mouthing at his shoulder.

##### Sherlock

My body slides away from his, slipping downwards till I'm gazing up at him with a look of pure mischief, "Open your legs and I'll examine your Christmas sacks of joy?"

##### John

“What?” I say through a giggle.

##### Sherlock

Lifting my head slightly my look turns disapproving, "I've been researching dirty talk to use for this occasion. You're ruining it."

##### John

I try to make a straight face. “I’m sorry.”

##### Sherlock

My eyes roll, huffing, "I was going to refer to your testicles as your 'Santa sacks' and your penis as my Christmas stocking."

##### John

I bark out a laugh and then snap my mouth shut.

##### Sherlock

My elbows fold under me as I lay on my belly looking up at him with a disapproving glare, "Your sperm was to be the extra gift I referred too early." my nose wrinkles with a huff, "Or I was to invite you to stuff me full of cheer."

##### John

I chuckle and hook him under his arms, pulling him on top of me. “I’m sorry... I don’t need themed dirty talk... I just need you.” I give him a light kiss.

##### Sherlock

I still look huffy, lower lip sliding out and eyes narrowing, "You've ruined the mood."

##### John

“Ohh... I’m sorry, love.” I chuckle a bit more, sliding my fingers through his hair now. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

##### Sherlock

My lower lip pouts more, full and glistening in the fire light, "Fuck me till I can't remember the horror that was a Christmas family get together?"

##### John

“Now that’s dirty talk.” I grumble and pull him up on me more fully as we lay back into the blankets. I reach up for his mouth with mine.

##### Sherlock

My hands slide up and down his torso as I whisper into the kiss, "I brought the lube out with me."

##### John

“Mmm. Good. I want you.” I let my hands wander down and grab his ass, squeezing and grinding my hips up into him.

##### Sherlock

My voice is husky and deep as I grind back down onto him, legs sprawled either side of his hips, "Prepare me quickly? I want you inside me."

##### John

I nod quickly. “Ok.” I roll us over so I’m on top now. I kiss him hard before starting on his shirt buttons, kissing his chest after undoing each one.

##### Sherlock

Hands slide down his body as he strips me, reaching to undo his trousers, whispering directly into his ear in hot puffs of air, "You looked so handsome today. Even in that jumper."

##### John

“I like dressing up for you.” I let him unzip my trousers, but then I move out of his reach letting his shirt fall open and starting on his belt and zip.

##### Sherlock

My shirt goes flying across the room to land atop a stack of papers, followed swiftly by my trousers and then John's, both of us now naked and entwined in the warm nest of pillows and blankets.

##### John

“You’re in a hurry.” I comment, burying my face in his neck, sucking and biting my way to his collarbone.

##### Sherlock

Sitting up I reach and grab the lube from besides us, a loud snick heard as I flip the cap open and start dribbling it over my long fingers, "Why waste time? I know what I want, I know how to get it."

##### John

“Do you? What are you going to do to get it?” I lean up on my side, resting my chin on my hand.

 

##### Sherlock

Wriggling so I'm straddling his waist I sit up more and then reach around myself, grunting as I push two lubed fingers straight into myself without wasting time, "I'm going to do this. You can just sit back and watch while I'm brilliant. As always."

 

##### John

My eyes widen as he pushes fingers inside himself. I hum and start trailing my fingers down his throat and to his chest.

##### Sherlock

I can't help but shift up and down on top of him, wincing as I take my fingers deeper and stretch myself, unable to take things slowly.

##### John

“Slow down, Love. Don’t hurt yourself.” I sit up to be close to him, wrapping my arms around him, kissing his chest and moving over to mouth at a nipple.

##### Sherlock

My head is thrown back now, exposing a long, unbroken line from chin to chest, grunting as I add a third finger, "I won't hurt myself John. I'm experienced now. I know my limits."

##### John

“Are you going to ride me just like this?” I brush my hands down over his hips and down his thighs, laying back to watch him again.

##### Sherlock

Gasps I stretch myself, adding more lube before replacing my fingers nodding, "Or you could....from behind?" my cheeks flush, spreading down my chest. We've only really done it in missionary so far.

##### John

I reach up to where the blush was creeping down his chest. “Is that what you want? For me to take you from behind?”

##### Sherlock

I start to roll my hips on my fingers, flushed and feeling stretched and ready, "If...if you want?"

##### John

“I’ll take you How ever you want me, love. Just tell when you are ready.” I say stroking up and down his thighs.

##### Sherlock

Nodding I keep thrusting in and out of myself for a few minutes before I can feel my hole loosening and relaxing, the lube squelching between my fingers and skin, "Now. Let me...get on my hands and knees for you?"

##### John

I put my hand around his waist to lift him up and off me so I can sit up too.

##### Sherlock

Moving with John I shift, swinging a long leg up and over him in order to kneel in the blankets, making sure I slide a pillow under my somewhat bony knees, before dropping down onto my hands, my rounded and glistening rear wriggling in the air in what I hope is a seductive manner but what I suspect is slightly silly.

##### John

I sit up on my knees behind him and pass a hand across his lower back and down over the curve of his ass as I move closer to him.

##### Sherlock

Folding my arms, I drop my head onto them, turning to rest my cheek almost on the floor. There's a tiny tremble to my body. I feel exposed, more vulnerable than ever, on display and nervous.

##### John

I grab the lube from where he had left it on the blankets. I poured some into my hand and began to slick up my cock. I let out a little sigh at the contact, I hadn’t even thought about how hard I already was from watching him.

##### Sherlock

Dropping my forehead to my arms I swallow, "This is most undignified."

##### John

I freeze. “We don’t have to do it this way... if you don’t want to.”

##### Sherlock

Lifting my head up quickly I look over my shoulder, "No. I want to try. So many videos have this position and it's recommended on several advice sites." I swallow deeply, feeling my cheeks flush, "It's just that my rear must look..terrible."

##### John

“No... it looks amazing.” I brush my hand over his ass cheeks again. Then I lean down over his back, running a hand down his side. “And your back...mmm.” I start kissing down his back. My cock presses between his ass cheeks.

##### Sherlock

John's actions help sooth me, dropping my head back down to present the full, slender shape of my back, tapering to my narrow waist before blooming out into my rounded and full rear. It seems impossible to worry about my body when he's kissing his way up and down me like that, making such noises.

##### John

I start moving my hips back and forth, sliding my slicked up cock in the cleft of his ass. I groan a bit at the sensation.

##### Sherlock

Swallowing, I bury my head in my arms and the pillow, my voice muffled and unable to make out my words, so soft and nervous of reception.

##### John

“Are you ready? Do you want me inside you?” I pant out.

##### Sherlock

Lifting my head, my eyes tightly shut, trying to lose myself in the sensations and fantasy of the situation, barking, "Take me hard?"

##### John

I sit back taking my cock in hand and rub my head over his hole. “Ohhh.. you’re still so loose.” I push forward just a bit.

##### Sherlock

My shoulders hunch as I drop my head again, arching my back and trying to open myself as fully as possible, relaxing my anus easily now with practice, "Praise me?"

##### John

“Praise you?” I push in a little farther. “You want to hear how hard you made me while I watched you finger yourself?”

##### Sherlock

Gasping, my mind starts to clear, my transport taking over with it's demands, letting me know about how stretched I feel, the hint of pain from the burn, John's words echoing around my mind palace, "Yes...you know what your praise does to me. It always has had an effect."

##### John

“What kind of effect?” I push the rest of the way into him with a grunt and reach around to wrap my fingers around his half hard cock. “Oh, this one?” I give him a lazy jerk.

##### Sherlock

My whole being becomes centered on the stretch and burn, on John's clever fingers, making me moan in pure lust and delight.

##### John

I squeeze his cock one last time before letting go to rest my hands on his hips. I pull in and out slowly. “Ohhh... you feel amazing... ohhh, Sherlock.”

##### Sherlock

My body spasms and arches, then relaxes, getting used to the new position and the possibilities, my voice raspy with need, "It feels so different. Deeper, bigger. I feel more filled than ever."

##### John

“Do you like it?” I say through a groan. I thrust in again and it feels so much deeper than before. “Oh fuck... so deep...” I can’t help but to pick up my pace.

##### Sherlock

Sliding my arms fowards a little, I adjust my knees, pulling them together and pushing my rear upwards to give the best possible, tight and deep channel for John to thrust into, panting my words, "Harder. Make me forget everyone in the world but you John Hamish Watson."

##### John

I moan out and start thrusting harder and deeper at his request, my fingers digging into his hips. This was harder than I’d ever fucked him before and it felt so good. “Fuck, Sherlock, you’re so tight.”

##### Sherlock

My body rocks with his, gasping and yielding to his increasing roughness. My arms tense and I start to push back when he thrusts, my own movements hard and almost violent in the wet slaps coming from our meeting, growling my words loudly, "Harder. Captain Watson!"

##### John

I groan out as he pushes back into me, meeting me thrust for thrust. I can feel myself getting closer, harder. I dig my fingers into his hips and stop us abruptly, bringing one hand to squeeze around the base of my cock.

##### Sherlock

At that I give a little huff of discontent, raising my head up to glare around at him, "Why did you stop?"

##### John

“Too close...” I pant. “Too good.” I rest my hand on his back.

##### Sherlock

His reassurance relaxes me, dropping my head back down and collecting my thoughts, "You feel so much bigger inside me. It feels amazing when you go hard. It's like...a new connection almost."

##### John

His words make me groan and I let go of myself and push back into him. “Do you want to keep going like this?” I ask a little breathless.

##### Sherlock

Nodding eagely I adjust my arms, reaching back with one hand to give myself a quick stroke back to hardness, having flagged while John collected himself, "Can....can you praise me again? While taking me hard?"

##### John

“I can but I’m not going to last....” I grunt and thrust into him again.

##### Sherlock

"I know...I feel on the edge too..when you were doing it hard." I start to stroke myself in time with his thrusts, using his power to force myself into my lubed hand with low grunts.

##### John

I grip his hips hard again and start to thrust harder and deeper. “Oh fuck, Sherlock. You feel so good... fuck.”

##### Sherlock

I spread my legs slightly, slipping down so John is pounding into me from higher, gasping loudly as he starts to punish my prostate at last, shivering and letting my hand drop away to grasp into the covers, "That's it. There. There."

##### John

“Oh Jesus... Sherlock... you’re fucking amazing...” I thrust deeper as he holds himself up. I start to feel closer than I had before. “Do you want me to cum inside of you?” I gasp.

 

##### Sherlock

Jerking myself up and down on him I shift my hands in front of my bowed head, trembling with effort now and whining, "Yes!"

##### John

I slam harder and harder into him until I can feel myself tipping over the edge. “Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck, Sherlock, iloveyoufuck.” My orgasm borders on explosive as I slam into him one last time and hold him to me, my cum pouring into him, white hot.

##### Sherlock

I start to squirm and gasp in his grip, rubbing myself on his cock, feeling a little bruised and tender inside already. The thought grabs me, along with his yelled words, tipping me into climax as it stripes the covers under us without me even having to stroke myself, convulsing on him as he fills me.

##### John

I collapse down onto one arm, panting into his back. “Oh...Sherlock.” I press a kiss into his back. “I love you.” I pant.

##### Sherlock

I can't answer, the side of my face mashed into the pillow under me, eyes shut as my brain gives over fully to my transport's sensations, allowing me to float on a cloud of hormones and neurotransmitters flooding me. I occasionally give a little twitch under John as either of us moves and stimulates a sensitive nerve ending.

##### John

I run the hand not holding me up, down his side. “Mmm. Let me know when you’re ready for me to get up.”

##### Sherlock

Nodding, I keep still, floating in that quiet, peaceful place. I'm both enclosed and filled with John. My transport sparks and aches and pulses and is the sum total of me in that moment. It's something I once feared but now embrace with John's assistance and in his safe arms.

##### John

I sigh deeply, still running my hand up and down his side. I start pressing kisses into his shoulder blade. “You’re not sleeping are you?” I say with a smile.

##### Sherlock

My voice is sluggish and a little slurred with just the vague hint of a lisp on some of my sharper sounds, "NoPe...just relaxing and letting myself drift for a little bit. Though it's starting to become uncomfortable now."

##### John

I give his hip a squeeze and push myself up to kneeling before pulling back and out of him. I collapse back onto my back with a satisfied groan.

##### Sherlock

I roll onto my side, angling so I can watch John with content eyes, murmuring, "That was everything I wanted and more."

##### John

“Mmm.” I roll my head to look at him, giving him a satisfied smile. I reach out for his hand.

##### Sherlock

My fingers slide into his, closing my eyes again and laying there, enjoying the crackle and pop of the fire as it dims, the warmth of the blankets and the smell of musk in the air.

##### John

My eyes drift closed and after a moment, I ask, “Do you want me to get up and get you a flannel?”

##### Sherlock

"I think the blankets need a flannel more," I chuckle, shifting and opening one eye lazily.

##### John

“Mmm. We can just throw them in the wash tomorrow...” I pull him closer to me, wrapping my arms around him.

##### Sherlock

My legs kick at the blankets, pushing the soiled ones away so I can relax into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, "That was intense."

##### John

“Yes... it was...amazing...” I press a kiss to his forehead.

##### Sherlock

My transport's demands have changed a little. From floating with pleasure to now pulsing with a slight ache in my muscles and also my rear, "I feel I could sleep now."

##### John

“Mmm. Me too... wanna get up and go to the bedroom?” I mumble.

##### Sherlock

"If my legs will support me." I try to get up, then flop back down, shaking my head, "Lets sleep here? We have most of the pillows and blankets here anyway."

##### John

I pull the duvet that was pushed to one side over top of us.

 

##### Sherlock

My head nestles into the pillow under us, curling a little into John, "Merry Christmas?

##### John

I kiss him lightly on the forehead again. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter Follows the Final Chapter of Holmes for the Holidays here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174521/chapters/30137451


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter follows all of the Events in Holmes for the Holidays

##### Sherlock

I eye John with a little smirk as he signs all the needed paperwork to gain release and the return of his belongings from the officer on duty, "It feels strange that you're not doing this for me. Or that we're not doing it together."

##### John

“Yeah, Sorry.” I shake my head as I shove my wallet in my back pocket.

##### Sherlock

I reach for his mobile, taking it and checking for any missed calls or texts, finding only my own there and holding it out, "I was concerned."

##### John

I glanced at my phone and the missed texts from him. I give him a sad look. “I’m sorry. They didn’t give us a chance to call.... stupid...” I trail off.

##### Sherlock

I start off down the corridor towards the outside world, hoping there was enough time for my brother to depart. I had to no wish run into the middle of his little domestic squabble once more, "I can't be angry. It's not like I haven't done the same to you enough times."

##### John

I follow behind him and down the steps of the Yard, shaking my head. I shove my hands into the pockets of my coat as I wait for him to get us a cab.

##### Sherlock

Hailing a cab takes no time at all, glancing around as I do, "So. Why was Gavin so sulky? First time on the other side of the bars?" I open the door for John, rather considerate if I do say so myself.

##### John

I climb into the cab and slid across the seat to the opposite window. “I dunno. Maybe he was worried about how your brother would react...” I lean my head on the cool glass of the window as the cab pulled away, my head was still pounding.

##### Sherlock

Leaning back I consider this, frowning into thin air, "My brother is more than used to coming and bailing me out."

##### John

“Yeah, But you weren’t sleeping with your brother.” I make a face when I realized what I had said.

##### Sherlock

My face contorts into a look of absolute horror and disgust, swinging around to stare at John.

##### John

I glance at him sideways and shrug.

##### Sherlock

I poke my tongue out, spitting my words, "I do know your meaning but you could have phrased it better John."

##### John

I shrug again... then thinking a bit. “I’m sorry you had to come bail me out. I know you told me not to start a fight with him.”

##### Sherlock

Relaxing back into the seats I glancing at the cabbie, then shrug, "It can wait till we're home."

##### John

I sigh into the glass, making a foggy spot. Maybe he was angry with me, more than he was letting on... or worse disappointed. We stayed quiet the rest of the ride to the flat.

##### Sherlock

"Stay here." I bark as we reach the flat before leaping out, paying the cabbie from my own pocket before striding around to open John's side, beckoning with my other hand as it's offered, palm up to him.

##### John

I take his hand and let him pull me up and out of the cab. He pulls me to the front door of the flat, striding right through, as he had apparently not remembered to lock it in his haste to get to me this morning. I didn’t have the energy to scold him.

##### Sherlock

Tugging John along I head straight for the bathroom, not bothering to shed my coat or shoes, just moving with a single mind to where the largest of our many first aid kits are kept.

##### John

I let him lead me to the bathroom and he pushes me to sit on the toilet lid.

##### Sherlock

Ducking down, I pull out the fully stocked medical kit that would make any medical professional jealous, lifting it onto the side of the bath and sitting beside it. My touch is gentle as I take his jaw to examine his lip and bruising, "Lestrade done this?"

##### John

“Yeah.... but you saw his eye.” I smile crookedly and then wince as my lip splits open again. My tongue reaches out to catch the drop of blood that oozes out.

##### Sherlock

My finger traces the slight bruise turning purple and red on the corner of his mouth, then touches the bloody drip, before chuckling, "I am not an experienced care giver. I shall do my best though." with that I lean to grasp some antiseptic wash and a sterile cloth.

##### John

“You take care of me just fine. Besides, it’s not really that bad... you don’t have to... ahhh” I let out a hiss as he puts the cloth with the antiseptic wash on my spilt lip.

##### Sherlock

Ignoring his hiss I clean his wound firmly, "Those cells are dirty and who knows where Lestrade's fingers may have been before he hit you. It needs to be cleaned."

##### John

“And I’ve been licking on it all night...” I mumble.

##### Sherlock

"You always lick your lips." I finish cleaning it, inspecting it while considering a steristrip to help close it, "Oral fixation, remember."

##### John

“Mmm.. your fault.” I say as he starts sticking the steristrip to my lip.

##### Sherlock

My eyes widen playfully even as I work, chosing three strips to use as the cut is small but his lip mobile enough to strain it, "My fault? I would like to know your reasoning behind that."

##### John

“I think you would’ve figured it out by now.” I try not to smile and fail, wincing as it pulls the cut apart a bit.

##### Sherlock

Leaning in I give his battered lips a small, delicate kiss before starting to put the kit away, "Maybe I like to be told?"

##### John

“I know you like being told.” I say with raised eyebrow. I watch him pack up the first aid kit.

##### Sherlock

Slipping it away I stand, holding out my hand again, "I'll make us tea. You can tell me all about how you came to be brawling with someone who is meant to be your friend." I pause, considering my words, "Well, I mean you brawl with me and I'm your friend but we're different."

##### John

“And it wasn’t that kind of brawling.” I mumble as I take his hand and stand. I follow him through to the kitchen and then make my way into the sitting room and flop down onto the sofa without bothering to remove my jacket, holding the union jack pillow over my stomach.

##### Sherlock

My coat lands over the back of a kitchen chair, busying myself with filling the kettle and switching it on, grabbing our usual mugs and putting in teabags, "Go on. Enlighten me to what sort of brawling it was?"

##### John

I sigh, “We shared some words and he hit me first.”

##### Sherlock

I check the fridge for milk, pulling it out and adding the water to the cups to brew, "I really think my own deductive powers worked that out John."

##### John

I grumble bit before starting over. “I may have told him that I thought he and Mycroft were rushing things.”

##### Sherlock

I appear from the kitchen, carrying both cups of tea and sitting next to him, offering his cup and nodding, "We spoke about that just before you left. In fact we've both expressed concern since Christmas."

##### John

I take my tea from him, sitting up to take a sip before setting it down the coffee table. “It just took us so long to get here and they’re just moving ahead and jumping into things like it’s nothing. I don’t understand it.” I say quietly laying back down on the sofa.

##### Sherlock

I grasp his shoulders to try and guide his head down into my lap, nodding, "They do seem matched though. I worry about how Lestrade was acting just now though."

##### John

I snort. “It’s probably the first time he’s ever had to worry about being in trouble with Mycroft. I’ve already been there done that...”

##### Sherlock

My hands start to stroke gently over John's hair and jaw, nodding, "We're used to having that sort of life. In fact, as my brother and Lestrade remind us, we're as bad as each other and often encourage each other in bad pursuits. Lestrade and Mycroft are both creatures of the law."

##### John

“I used to worry about that kind of thing… But you’ve corrupted me.” I try to smile without stretching my lip too much.

##### Sherlock

I raise a brow, playing with the slightly ginger stubble on his jaw, "Really? Are you telling me that you've always followed the law? I believed you had more of a moral compass you followed than blindly believing your superiors."

##### John

I shrug. “The law yes. But maybe not the policies or opinions of my superiors when I was in the army. I did things the way I saw fit. Half of the people above me had never worked in the field. They didn’t understand what it was like. What we had to work with.”

##### Sherlock

I give a firm nod and a smirk, "See. Your own moral compass. Or sorry, does the law include shooting cabbies through windows?" There's a strong note of teasing now in my tone.

##### John

“That was different. He was a horrible cabbie remember?”

##### Sherlock

Grinning down at him now I wink, "I may have missed that section in the law which allows the shooting of horrible cabbies then."

##### John

I give him half grin, “You must’ve deleted it.”

##### Sherlock

Chuckling I relax back again, reaching to sip my tea carefully, "So what else was said?"

##### John

My face falls a bit as I thought I’ve been doing a spectacular job of avoiding the subject. I take a deep breath and let it out. “I said some not good things about Mycroft and he said some not good things about you.”

##### Sherlock

An eyebrow quirks a little, "Go on?"

##### John

“And then I told him to fuck off and he called me a wanker and hit me.” I say with a nod, hoping that that was a suitable conclusion.

##### Sherlock

The eyebrow raise becomes an eyeroll, poking a bony finger into John's good shoulder, "You're hiding things. You know you can't hide things from me."

##### John

I let out an exasperated sigh, covering my face with my hands. “Greg was trying to say that Mycroft was the be all- end all to the man you are now... that I had no part in it.” I look up at him. “It pissed me off. But I shouldn’t try to take credit for it either. You are your own person.”

##### Sherlock

My lips purse at that, leaning back to consider his words carefully, "We are all products of those around us, especially while growing up. Mycroft..." here I pause, thinking of my wording in a way I normally don't, "...he protected me. I was a sensitive child, easily damaged from the cruelty of those around me. I was different and a target for bullying, adults and children alike. He gave me armour to survive without going insane."

##### John

“We were mostly talking about the relationship stuff... I told him that Mycroft had brainwashed you into thinking that love and relationships were a bad thing.” I start playing with a loose thread on the throw pillow.

##### Sherlock

My look darkens, glancing away now, "He did tell me that but it was part of my armour. He feared that if I grew close to anyone, if I let them in, they'd leave or betray me. That, he thought, would harm me beyond his ability to protect me."

##### John

I put my hand on top of his where it was resting on the Union Jack pillow. “I’m sorry. I drank too fast and the whole thing was stupid.”

##### Sherlock

Leaning down I place a kiss on his forehead, "It's not stupid to me. Lestrade sounds like he's taking Mycroft's side without considering all the facts. It makes me even more concerned that Lestrade isn't in full knowledge of what sort of person Mycroft is."

##### John

“I pointed out that Mycroft had dropped the “caring is not an advantage” bullshit real quick when he came along.” I was starting to get a little angry again, remembering what Greg and I had said.

##### Sherlock

I sigh and nod, closing my eyes a moment to regain composure before responding, "Mycroft isn't as sensitive as I. He is able to better control himself and take care of his heart"

##### John

“That’s why I didn’t want to talk about this.. I didn’t want to upset you. The whole thing was utter shite.” I sit up a bit too forcefully and my head starts pounding again.

##### Sherlock

Firmly I try and return John to my lap, shaking my head, "You know our thoughts tend to run to the same end here."

##### John

I let him pull me back down and I look up at him. “What do you mean?”

##### Sherlock

My shoulders give a very small shrug, "That either they're rushing into things or....we're taking too long. I'm unsure."

##### John

“I don’t know either.” I huff out, “Maybe it doesn’t even matter.” I say looking into his eyes.

##### Sherlock

My nose wrinkles slightly, "Does it bother you that they're marrying and we're not?"

##### John

“I... I don’t know... is that what we’re supposed to do? My ideas on the order of things or how things are “supposed to go” have changed... I guess...” I sigh.

##### Sherlock

My eyes narrow slightly, not out of anger or frustration but just thoughtfully, "You once had a fixed order. Meet someone. Date them. Move in. Marriage. Children."

##### John

I twist my mouth. “Yeah.... But I don’t see myself anywhere but here, now. You know that right?”

##### Sherlock

"I know that, " My voice sound slightly impatient, "I'm more than confident that I'm the one you want to be with. I'm no longer nervous and insecure about such things. I'll leave that to Lestrade now."

##### John

I snort at that, then frown. “I just hope he doesn’t hate me now.”

##### Sherlock

I flick the tuffs of his short hair thoughtfully, "He seemed...disturbed in the cell. Angry. Nervous? I almost didn't recognise him."

 

##### John

I tilt my head into his fingers. “Well, it probably won’t look very good on his record that he was arrested for public intoxication. But I’m sure your brother will take care of that.”

##### Sherlock

I look confused for a moment, "Record?" Then my face clears, "Ohhh record. I'm not sure any of us have one of those."

##### John

“Well, I suppose not...” I close my eyes, my headache was starting to subside a little.

##### Sherlock

My fingers twirl his hair around, trying to get it to curl and only half succeeding. It reminds me to do a study on his follicles one day. "The only things on my record are my drug offenses."

##### John

“Mmm. He didn’t remove those?” I mumble a little sleepily.

##### Sherlock

"NoPe." I shake my head, leaning back, "They were only pretty minor, getting picked up for public disturbances, that sort of thing. He thought they should stay as a reminder for me."

##### John

I nod slightly and the corners of my mouth turn up teasing a bit. “Good. I can’t say I don’t agree.”

##### Sherlock

My fingers travel a little and flick John's nose, "You, my brother and Lestrade can get together and have my criminal drug record framed for my birthday since it's something you all agree on then."

##### John

I grunt and squish my face up when he flicks my nose. “Ow.” I reach up to poke him in the stomach. “Git.”

##### Sherlock

Chuckling, I gaze down at him, tilting my head a little, "Regardless of process and keeping track of progress on your internal scale..are you happy with how we are? Or do you dream of marriage?"

##### John

I open my eyes to look into his, smiling at him. “Ridiculously happy. And... I’m happy with the way we are right now. I don’t know... about marriage. I don’t feel like it will change anything. It’s just a piece of paper, isn’t it? What do you want?”

##### Sherlock

I can't help but lean down and claim a kiss quickly, "Not really my area..."

##### John

I kiss him back and hold his face close when he pulls back. “That’s not an answer. It’s your area now. What do you want? Tell me.”

##### Sherlock

"Clever John." I gaze into his rather stern face, rolling my eyes, "Will not marrying you make you run away into the arms of some vapid woman?"

##### John

I roll my eyes. “Didn’t you just say that you were sure of the way I felt? I’ll do anything to keep you. Marry you, not marry you. Anything. I love you.” I glance down at his lips, running my thumb over his bottom lip before looking back up into his eyes.

##### Sherlock

I smile at his words, "Do you -wish- to marry me John? It's more fitting with your view of life than my own. I always believed I would be alone so never spared any thought to it."

##### John

The corners of my mouth turn up. “You’re still avoiding the question. I feel like your trying to reverse psychology me into.... are you trying to talk me into it? Into asking you?” The color drains from my face but then comes rushing back.

##### Sherlock

My own face starts to colour slightly, trying to maintain my rather carefree air, "It's just we've both got rather agitated over my brother marrying. I feel there may be something we're both maybe wishing but I don't know what it is."

##### John

“I think I’m just mad we didn’t think of it first... aren’t you?” I say biting my lip.

##### Sherlock

I pull back quickly, sitting upright and blinking fast.

##### John

“What?” I ask softly, gripping his bicep. He was processing something... so I didn’t interrupt further.

##### Sherlock

Finally I come back out, staring at John, "We need to marry before them."

##### John

“What?!” I croak out.

##### Sherlock

My face splits into a wide beam, grasping his shoulders, "If we begin now then we can be married in two weeks, three at most."

##### John

“What? I....” my mouth snaps shut and I start over. “I did tell Greg to tell your brother that it wasn’t a race... and now we are trying to win?”

##### Sherlock

"I thought you wanted this?" My jaw drops slighly, growing confused once more. "To be first to marry?"

##### John

I twist my face still looking up at him from his lap. “I don’t know! That’s the point, isn’t it?!” I say a little loudly. “If we do it now, it’ll be like we are doing it to beat them, to spite them.” I huff.

##### Sherlock

I raise my own voice to keep up with him, frustration staining my cheeks, "But aren't we both a little upset that they'll beat us into marriage?"

##### John

“Yes! But it’s too late now, isn’t it?!” I throw my arms out and then cover my face.

##### Sherlock

I'm yelling now, flailing my arms a little, "It's not too late if we start the process now in secret. Mycroft will have mummy organising his wedding and will want to invite the Queen, all her corgis and probably every world leader. That takes time."

##### John

“The point is, Sherlock,” I say softer, “I don’t want to do it to beat them, or spite them, or to please any one else. I wanted to do it when we were ready, when WE wanted to.”

##### Sherlock

His calming voice has the effect it often does, dropping my hands down, shoulders stooping. I decide to be blunt. "Do you, John Hamish Watson, wish to marry me? Now or in the future."

##### John

My face goes pale and I suddenly feel as though I might pass out. “I... I...” I take a deep breath and then I look straight at him. “Yes... yeah, I do.”

##### Sherlock

My shoulders straighten again, lifting my head in pride at his words, nodding, "In the future? It's not a race after all."

##### John

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him back down towards me. “Kiss me, you posh git.”

##### Sherlock

My chuckle is muffled by his lips, moving them gently, allowing my tongue to flick out before I pull back firmly, "I have rules."

##### John

He pulls back and I hum. “Rules? What kind of rules?”

##### Sherlock

Lifting a hand I bend my fingers in time, "One. We don't tell Mycroft. Two. We don't tell mummy. In fact, Three. We tell no one."

##### John

I roll my eyes and give him a look. “That’s half the point of having a wedding, Sherlock. To show off to other people. You like showing off.”

##### Sherlock

"No it isn't." My nose scrunches up, my lips puckering in distaste, "I want to be married. Not have a wedding if I can avoid it."

##### John

“Some kind of ceremony with witnesses is required... by law.” I point out.

##### Sherlock

I wave a hand in the air around us, my other hand returning to his hair, "Can't we just get two of my homeless network? I can pay them not to blab"

##### John

I frown and sigh. “Why don’t you want anyone to know... if we get married? Why does it have to be a secret?”

##### Sherlock

Both hands drop to massage his wrinkled temples and hair now, "It's not so much anyone..it's more mummy. And Mycroft."

##### John

I relax into his touch. “Why?” I say softly.

##### Sherlock

"Because.." my shoulders slump a little, "They'll attempt to take control. As they always have. You know what Mycroft is like and where do you think he got it from? Mummy is the same. They'll barge in and take this from us." I pause, my voice dropping, "Take this from me."

##### John

“No, I won’t let them. Whatever we decide, whenever WE decide. It will be our decision, our day.” I put a hand on the side of his face, my fingers in his hair.

##### Sherlock

My body relaxes a little at his words, whispering, "Promise? Promise you won't allow Mummy to hire 50 swans or doves? Or Mycroft to make a speech about how he used to change my nappy or drag me out of drug dens?"

##### John

“I promise.” I smile softly at him.

##### Sherlock

I allow my head to fall back onto the sofa, smiling in relief now, before sitting upright, "We need rings. Wait, do men get rings before the wedding? Or just afterwards? Do I call you my fiancé now? I've never even called you my boyfriend."

##### John

I look at him a little blankly. “I don’t know. Usually the person that gets asks gets the ring... but... I don’t know.. in our case..”

##### Sherlock

I stare back, then clear my throat, "Just to check. I did ask you, right?"

##### John

“Yeah, you did.” I say with a big grin.

##### Sherlock

My grin is just as large, eyes shining, "Then I shall buy us both rings?"

##### John

“We could pick them out together.”

##### Sherlock

"Do you trust me?" My eyes are bright and eager now.

##### John

“Of course.”

##### Sherlock

Tapping his head I try and push him off me, "Up. UP."

##### John

“What? What?!” I barely get sat up before he darts off the couch. I throw the union jack pillow behind my head and lay back down, toeing off my shoes.

 

##### Sherlock

I dart into the kitchen to grab my coat I left there earlier, starting to shrug it on, beaming from ear to ear in the way Mycroft always teased me about, chins multiplying around my neck, "I may be some time. Order take away and put mine in the fridge for when I return"

##### John

“Wait! Where are you going? It’s also New Year’s Day, do you think any place you’re going will be open?”

##### Sherlock

As I race out the door I wave a careless hand behind me, "They'll open for me John." before vanishing, banging the door after me and thumping down the stairs.

##### John

“Nothing ever changes.” I mutter with a grin as I close my eyes. After dosing for about a half hour, I get a little sweaty in my coat. I get up and stumble to the bathroom, taking a warm shower. I dress and head back to the sofa and fall back asleep in relatively the same position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter follows this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter follows the last!

##### Sherlock

It's late evening as I pound back up Baker street, one hand in my pocket clutching my prize. I glance up at the windows as I arrive at our front door, trying to see if John is awake or not.

##### John

The front door slams downstairs and startled me awake. I groan and peer at the up at the ceiling where the light from the setting sun painted it orange.

##### Sherlock

Thundering up the stairs I swirl into the flat, bringing the crisp new year's day air inside. My coat shimmers with moisture and my hair has turned into a frizzy mess but I don't care as I look around for John.

##### John

I sit up rubbing my face. “Shite. What time is it, Sherlock? Have you been gone all this time?”

##### Sherlock

My feet pound on the floor as I approach him, heart racing, not just from the fast walk back home but from nerves, emotions. I drop to one knee in front of him, reaching into my coat pocket, hoping he hasn't changed his mind in the hours I was out.

 

##### John

He drops to one knee and I turn quickly to face him. “What are you doing?” I whisper, breathless.

##### Sherlock

My hand trembles slightly as I fumble the small, black velvet box from my pocket. I tell myself it's from the moist chill outside. "John.." I begin, gazing at him with wide eyes.

##### John

I watch him fumble with the small box and my heart starts to pound. “Sherlock...”

##### Sherlock

I take a deep breath, then balance the box on my palm, extending it towards him and opening the lid with the other, revealing a sturdy, gleaming dark titanium ring, burnished to a dark, oily finish, "John Hamish Watson.." I start again, lifting my chin bravely.

##### John

I resist the urge to blurt out ‘YES!’ and snog him senseless on the coffee table. Instead, I just nod, looking into his eyes.

##### Sherlock

Gesturing a little with the box I take another calming breath before asking in my most serious tone, "Will you consent to be my husband at a time that we agree to acceptable?"

##### John

“Yes... yes, of course I will.” It comes out in almost a whisper, my eyes shining.

##### Sherlock

My hands fumble with the box again, trying to tug the ring out of it's snug housing, finally tossing the container over my shoulder and holding out the ring, "Mine will be ready tomorrow. I had to order it to match yours custom made. I have large fingers."

##### John

I hold out my left hand for him, so he can slide the ring on. “Your fingers aren’t large. They’re long and skinny.” I grin at him.

##### Sherlock

Holding his hand steady, or maybe he's holding mine steady, I'm unsure...I slowly slip the ring onto his finger, satisfied at the perfect snug fit. The metal is cool but warms quickly, feeling lighter than a gold or silver ring would feel, "I pick this and knew it was perfect for us both. The metal is non-reactive and light weight so won't interfere with either of our professions."

##### John

“ I love it. It’s beautiful.” I lace my fingers with his and lean forward to kiss him softly.

##### Sherlock

"You said yes, right?" My slightly nervous question is muffled by his lips, closing my eyes and sinking into it.

##### John

I pull back putting my hand on his cheek. “Yes I said yes!” I chuckle, “Have you forgotten already?”

##### Sherlock

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. I need to enshrine this moment in my mind palace." I lean into his touch, letting out a soft breath. "Just us. Always. Against the world."

##### John

“Always.” I lean forward kiss him again.

##### Sherlock

My lips meet his again, then again, each one getting a little rougher, wetter and lingering.

##### John

I pull back a bit. “Make love to me?” I whisper.

##### Sherlock

I nod, resting our foreheads together, "Bedroom?"

##### John

“Yeah.” I whisper, huskily. I stand pulling him up with me and kiss him softly again, my hands grabbing onto his coat.

##### Sherlock

My coat slips off, hitting the ground in a heavy pile of damp wool, my arms under it reaching for John's waist to pull him closer.

##### John

He pulls our hips together and I grunt from his forcefulness. I lean up to kiss him again. “I thought we were going to the bedroom.” I say between kisses.

##### Sherlock

My hips grind onto his, showing him I'm well prepared already before catching his hand in mind, kissing his fingertips gently, "We have time to get there, if we hurry."

##### John

“Mmm. Hurry? We don’t need to hurry....” I’m almost panting already. I start to push him back towards the kitchen and down the hall.

##### Sherlock

Chuckling, I try and undo my jacket as we go, dropping it in a heap in the kitchen and reaching for John's jumper to tug it up, "My husband to be."

##### John

I hum at that and start mouthing at his throat, as my jumper is tossed onto the kitchen table. We make it the rest of the way down the hall to the bedroom, where I shut the door behind us.

##### Sherlock

My shirt slithers to a silky purple pool at my feet, hands moving to John's muscular hips to squeeze, leaning in to whisper hotly in his ear, "Do you want to come inside me?"

##### John

I freeze a minute, he must’ve misunderstood... “No, I.... I want you, Sherlock... I want -you- to make love to -me-.” I look up at him carefully. “If.. if you want to..”

##### Sherlock

"Yes, we make love." I peer down at him in confusion, "We've decided, it's not just sex but making love. Especially when we're face to face."

##### John

I chuckle and lean up to kiss him again. “Sherlock, I want you... inside me. I want to try.” I start kissing down his neck. “I want... I want to give myself to you.”

##### Sherlock

My mouth drops open, suddenly finding myself at a loss for words as I stare at him.

##### John

“I know we talked about it before... but we never.... and I haven’t brought it up but... I want to give that to you. I want us to experience that together.” I let out a sigh and rub the back of my head, blushing.

##### Sherlock

There's a dash of red across my cheeks, then I nod hurridly, barking, "Bed."

##### John

“Don’t get all clinical on me. I want you here with me.” I grab his hands and drag him down onto the bed with me. We lay side by side, facing each other.

##### Sherlock

My hands are shaking slightly as they move to caress John's, slipping under his navy blue shirt, "You're sure? I'm happy to carry on as we are." I'm babbling a little with rising nerves, "I don’t mind being the bottom as I believe it's called, in our relationship."

##### John

“I know... you just said once that you wanted to try so I want to give this to you. I want to experience it. Even if we never do it again.” I grip his sides, “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to, though.”

##### Sherlock

"No!" I sound a little sharper than I mean too, hands starting to undo John's buttons on his shirt. "I mean, yes, I wish to try. I just believed that you would never offer it. That's all."

##### John

“I was nervous... I’m sorry. But I... I love you. I want to do this for you.” I let him undo my shirt and toss it to the floor. My hands move down his sides and to the front of his trousers to start on his belt.

##### Sherlock

"No..." my tone is more gentle now, but just as firm, "Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself or not at all."

##### John

“For both of us then. I want to watch you... when you’re inside of me.... please.”

##### Sherlock

My mind blanks out for a moment, eyes wide, staring into thin air as my transport tries to decide if just that image is enough to climax from.

##### John

“No, stop thinking...” I start mouthing at his collarbone. “I also want to know what it feels like... to have you inside of me. You seem to really enjoy it...”

##### Sherlock

His words produce a slight whimper in my throat beyond my control, managing a stiff like nod, "It feels like nothing else."

##### John

I moan out as kiss down his chest farther. I let my hand wander down the front of his trousers and press gently on his hardness with the palm of my hand. “Please don’t make me wait...” I gasp.

##### Sherlock

My hands fly to John's jeans, trying to undo and tug them down, nodding, "May I try something?"

##### John

“Anything.”

##### Sherlock

I lean in, whispering in rather a nervous, almost shy tone, "I would like to lick you."

##### John

I let out choked groan. “We... we’ve never done that before. Are you sure?”

##### Sherlock

"It's on my list of things I would like to try." I pull down his jeans and underpants, tossing them to the side, "You had a shower earlier so I know you are clean and fresh."

##### John

“You still have a list? What else is on it?” I wonder out loud.

##### Sherlock

Grabbing John's legs I pull him up the bed, kicking my own trousers off as I go so we're both naked and aroused, my eyes bright and eager as I survey him. "You'll find out as we work through it."

##### John

“Hmph. I have a list too you know.”

##### Sherlock

I grab the lube from the bedstand, then lay down on my belly, hooking his legs over my shoulders and wriggling up between them, my voice muffled as I kiss the inside of his thighs, "Tell me?"

##### John

I gasp at the sight of him between my legs. I take a moment to catch my breath before continuing. “Well I still want to watch that video you told me about. And um, this was on it.”

##### Sherlock

My rear wobbles a little as I wriggle into position, my tongue sliding to lap at his balls now in the way I'm well aware makes him go insane, arms coming up and around to hold his thighs in place, spread wide, "Mmmm?"

##### John

I gasp again, louder this time. “I told you warn me before you do that.” I groan, I tried to wiggle my hips, but he was holding me down.

##### Sherlock

My tongue swipes back and forth, before my lips open and suck in one of his heavy balls, tonguing it inside my mouth with a satisfied, smug hum.

##### John

“Oh Christ.... Sherlock...” I throw my head back into the pillows.

##### Sherlock

Slipping one ball out I take the other in my lush lips, rolling it back and forth on my tongue happily.

##### John

I look down to watch him, his lips already swollen and pink. He had the most blissed out look on his face. “ God… You love doing that don’t you?”

##### Sherlock

There's an almost dream like quality to my voice as I let him go, "I do. I don't even know why John. There's no logical reason."

##### John

I smile down at him. “I can’t speak for you but I’m sure there’s several reasons.”

##### Sherlock

This is intriguing..."Go on, tell me?" I stuff my mouth full again, sucking on his full sack, enjoying the way it rolls in my mouth and the slightly musky taste.

##### John

“Ugnnh.... maybe later...” I pant out, throwing my head and arms back again.

##### Sherlock

Sighing in pleasure, I allow him to slip out of my mouth again, then wriggle more, getting impatient to try what I wanted too. My arms flex then lift his legs higher so his hips are tilted up to reveal what lies between those muscular army cheeks of his.

##### John

He lifts my legs and hips up and suddenly I feel very exposed. He’s so close that I can feel his breath on me. “Do you want a pillow?” I choke out nervously.

##### Sherlock

I give a thoughtful hum, then pull a pillow from the side, under one leg till it's tucked under his bottom, displaying him nicely just at mouth level.

##### John

I let my feet rest flat on the bed and I take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. I wanted so much for us both to enjoy this.

##### Sherlock

"Relax John. You can stop this at anytime, as can I." My voice is smooth, trying to keep the eagerness I feel out of it in case I scare him, eyes fixed on his fluttering hole among slightly dark fuzzy hair

##### John

I tilt my head to look at him. “I’m OK… Really. Please don’t stop.”

##### Sherlock

I decide to start with something basic, placing my lips onto his hole and then kissing it, just as I would his mouth, tenderly and gently. His musk fills my senses, so much stronger here.

##### John

I let out a light sigh. It felt different. Nice.

##### Sherlock

It's amazing. Everything I had hoped for and even more. He feels responsive and soft under me, relaxing as I begin to wriggle my tongue into his tongue muscle, arms squeezing his thighs either side of my ears.

##### John

I suck in a breath when his tongue darts out to taste me, and it catches in my throat. He almost immediately starts to wiggle his tongue inside of me and I tense a bit. He was so eager and wanted it so badly. That makes me groan out and I try my best to relax for him.

##### Sherlock

I sense I may be a little too eager, backing off and slipping my tongue out once more. I go back to licking and swirling around his outer muscle instead, unable to help but give a low hum of pleasure.

##### John

He hums as he laps at me and that makes my cock twitch. I can feel myself getting loose already from his tongue and his saliva. “Mmmm, Sherlock, that feels good.”

##### Sherlock

"Mmmmm..." I reply, deep in my mind now, filing away every little twitch and movement, ever scent and sound, finally daring to risk pushing my tongue back into him and swirling it around his smooth muscular walls.

##### John

He plunges his tongue into me and I groan out. Why did I worry, when his mouth was so good no matter what it was doing?

##### Sherlock

This time I can physically feel him loosen and welcome me, no longer fearful of what I was doing. The muscular flat of my tongue presses into him from inside before swirling deeper, lips sucking on his outer rim.

##### John

“Ooohhhh... Jesus, Sherlock. I never imagined...” I moan out, my hips lifting off the mattress.

##### Sherlock

My tongue swirls and licks inside him, grip adjusting to hold him down as best I can as the slight hint of stubble on my jaw rubs on his inner thighs. I'm enjoying myself and just wondering if John could reach orgasm from this act alone, as I push my lips in slightly, using them to open his muscle just a little so my tongue can reach deeper.

##### John

“How is your tongue that fucking long?” I say between moans. My hips start wiggling beneath him more.

##### Sherlock

I pull back slightly, just enough to speak, "The advantages of a large mouth." My words ghost over his wet and raw skin, nibbled by teeth and stubble.

##### John

I huff out when he pulls back. I give a fleeting thought to whether Sherlock would want me to do that to him. My cock gives a throb at the thought of how much he might enjoy it. “Would you want me to do that to you... sometime?”

##### Sherlock

"Always John." My tone is husky with want and slightly swollen lips as I dive back in, tongue sliding into him fully this time.

##### John

I gasp, tensing then I relax letting out a loud moan, my hips lifting off the mattress again. “Oh god... Sherlock, please...”

##### Sherlock

John is becoming more open, wanton and greedy, sucking my tongue inside to caress his inner walls. My fingers stroke down his thighs, releasing them and leaving little red welts before as I press just a little with my fingernails into his tender skin

##### John

“Please... you’re driving me mad...” I beg. His mouth was amazing but I wouldn’t be able to come just like this. I didn’t want to.

##### Sherlock

Reaching down and under my chest I retrieve the bottle of lube I stashed there, coating my fingers while keeping my tongue swirling deeply.

##### John

Some where below me, I hear him open the lube bottle. He keeps his tongue inside me, though and I squirm even more.

##### Sherlock

I'm very glad I picked the lube for us with care as I slide one finger from each hand into John alongside my tongue. The lube is tasteless and I'm able to keep kissing and licking him even as my two fingers begin the real stretch.

##### John

I grunt as he slips two fingers along side his tongue, making me feel incredibly stretched. His fingers weren’t as soft and slick as his tongue. It burns and I tense around him.

##### Sherlock

My fingers quickly slip away, returning to just kissing and sucking on his skin to ease the pain. I know it may take some time to relax and prepare him but I'm patient.

##### John

His tongue feels so good and the sensation seems to relax me all over. But I was starting to get impatient, I wanted to move on. “Maybe just try one finger?” I suggest.

##### Sherlock

I take his advice, lubing my finger before trying to slide it in, lifting my rather drool covered mouth off him to do so. My breathing is rather heavy as my eyes set on him, reddened now and glistening.

##### John

I meet his eyes and my breath catches in my throat as he pushes his finger inside me. My eyelids flutter at the sensation.

##### Sherlock

"You're so hot. Inside." My voice is rough, bending and being unable to resist running my tongue around his puffy rim, starting to push the finger in and out slowly without meeting much resistance thanks to my preparation.

##### John

I groan at his words and my body relaxes even more around him. “Jesus... you can’t keep your mouth off me, can you?” I say breathily.

##### Sherlock

My tongue eagerly soothes the slight stretch and burn, whispering into his flesh, "We both have an oral fixation. I thought you knew this John."

##### John

“I do... yeah..” My hips rock gently pushing into his finger.

##### Sherlock

I decide it's time to attempt another finger, trying to push it in alongside the first, drawing back with wide eyes to watch the stretch and gasp of John's most intimate area.

##### John

I let out a long groan as he stretches me with two fingers now. It burns and it feels tight. I reach down trying to grab his free hand where it rested on my thigh.

##### Sherlock

My head lifts quickly, concern clear, "Too much?"

##### John

“No... don’t stop... you’re just... too far away.” I breathe out.

##### Sherlock

The fingers of my free hand slide in between John's in understanding, thrusting with the two of my other hand, adding a small twist now and then to help stimulate him, "Soon we shall be as close as is possible."

##### John

I nod and huff at the thought. He starts thrusting in more forcefully with his fingers rather than just sliding them in and out. He twists his fingers and my breath catches again.

##### Sherlock

"More or less?" For all my research and for all the times John has done this for me, I'm still rather battling in the dark. John has a very different body to my own and I still hold a very real fear of hurting him and putting him off this act forever.

##### John

“Just like this for a minute...” I lift my hips a bit to meet his fingers. I grunt as his fingers reach deeper than they had before.

##### Sherlock

"You like that?" I decide to indulge in a little dirty talk as I finger him. I've become a little better at it than my early days but it still feels stilted and clumsy in my mouth, "You've always watched my fingers, always desired them. They're so long and nimble."

##### John

“Oh god... yeah they are... so long...” My cock starts to harden a bit more from his voice, it had softened a bit from all the new sensations. I shift my hips again.

##### Sherlock

I squeeze his hand in mine, watching with a slightly gaping and saliva filled mouth as his body accepts my fingers, adjusting to them and stretching, whispering huskily, "I can add another, if you wish?"

##### John

I nod quickly, spreading my legs a little more, as I relax fully into the bed.

##### Sherlock

I pull out, just for a second, squirting a generous amount of lube on my fingers one handed before starting to ease two back in, opening him before adding a third.

##### John

I squeeze his hand trying to relax into the stretch. I throw my head back onto the pillows with a gasp.

##### Sherlock

"Oh yes John Watson, you like this. don't you?" There's a tiny smirk to my voice as I twist and sink my fingers deeper, opening him to one, then the next knuckle, lube and spit glistening on his skin.

##### John

“Oh fuck... keep talking to me like that.... you like it too, don’t you?” I pant out as he twists three whole fingers inside me.

##### Sherlock

I feel a slight burn on my cheekbones, answering bluntly and honestly, "It's amazing. I can't describe how arousing it is to see your anus stretching to take me in."

##### John

I groan again and then let tug on his hand. “I’m ready... please I want you.. I want you close to me.”

##### Sherlock

I nod in agreement, sliding my hand out and reaching for the lube, squirting it over my cock as I shuffle onto my knees, refusing to let go of his hand still, "I'm narrow but long. I shouldn't stretch you must more than my fingers have."

##### John

I nod carefully and close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths before opening my eyes to look into his.

##### Sherlock

I gaze into his eyes as I shift, using my free hand to guide myself to his stretched and slippery entrance, positioning to avoid a painful search, before starting to breach him

##### John

I let out a long groan as he pushes into me. My hands dart up to grip his sides. The pressure is overwhelming and I squeeze my eyes shut.

##### Sherlock

There's a strong, resisting pressure before I suddenly feel the head of my cock swallowed by the tightest, hottest sensation I've ever felt, pausing with a loud, suprised gasp.

##### John

“Ooohhh... Sherlock...” I choke out. I squeeze his sides, kneading my fingers into his skin. I feel so full it’s almost painful, uncomfortable. “Don’t stop moving... don’t...” I pant.

##### Sherlock

"Yes...captain bossy Watson," I manage to gasp out, following his orders and adjusting my hips to press in more, his body swallowing my shaft now greedily.

##### John

“Oh fuck... you’re so big, Sherlock.” My hips twitch up to meet his, as he presses fully inside me.

##### Sherlock

My arms tremble, fearing for a moment I won't be able to hold myself up over him. One of our hands were still entwined together, the other supporting most of my weight. I could feel myself sheathed in pure, hot, pulsing bliss, stealing my words.

##### John

The look on his face was indescribable... “What... What does it feel like?”

##### Sherlock

My free hand curls in the sheets as I drop down to my elbows, resting my lips by his ear to whisper, "No amount of research, of lists, of porn or textbooks, could describe this feeling John. I'm not sure I can either."

##### John

I groan into his ear as he pulls back and thrusts into me. My cock pulses back to life again when he traps it against our stomachs as he starts thrusting. Our hands are still interlaced on one side of us and I bring my other up and around to rest on his back.

##### Sherlock

Each thrust makes my body sing and praise the man under me. I start to grunt, slender shoulders quivering and tensing, "I...I fear it..may be over too quickly..."

##### John

He thrust into me deeper and deeper. And with my cock trapped between us, I got harder and harder, feeling him thrust and take me. And his moans and the noises he was making we’re driving me closer and closer to the edge. “Sssok... I’m close too.”

##### Sherlock

I begin to blur, Gasping for breath as I thrust into John's body, "Perfect....perfect..." is all I can think I grunt in my husky, almost painful voice.

##### John

“Oh god... Sherlock...” I get closer and closer to the edge as I feel him start to come undone on top of me, because of me. My eyes start stinging with emotion and I try desperately to blink it back, feeling silly. I bury my face into his neck, pressing kisses there and breathing him in, But that just makes it worse and the stinging persists through my squeezed lids.

##### Sherlock

My head is thrown back slightly, giving John a broad expanse of white neck to lean into, before I tense, gasping, arching myself up and trembling as I give a stuttering of my hips, my climax overwhelming me, "J...J...."

##### John

“Gorgeous… Bloody fucking gorgeous…” I choke out as I watch him with wet eyes. I can feel him pulsing inside me, a sensation that I never imagined feeling this good. He arcs into me putting more pressure on my painfully hard cock between us. My hips buck up in response and my release hits me with almost no warning. “Sherlock.... oh....Sher... fuck...” I bury my face farther into his neck as my release makes a warm sticky pool between us on my stomach.

##### Sherlock

My hand squeezes his painfully tight, clinging as I drop my head onto his shoulder, curling ourselves together in our passion, managing to whisper, "John...oh my...John...my John..." over and over

##### John

His words make the stinging behind my eyes return. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a ragged breath, trying not to let it come out as a sob.

##### Sherlock

My lips find his ear and jaw, nuzzling eagerly as we remain locked together, even with climaxes passed. I know I'll even now be growing soft and slipping out but I want to make every second last, just in case I never get this chance ever again.

##### John

His lips move along my jaw, making love to me even after we’ve finished. I let out a contented sigh. How was it possible to feel this loved? This taken care of? My breathing starts to get shaky just as I had gotten it under control.

##### Sherlock

My voice is hoarse and slightly husky, whispering, "Am I hurting you? I can pull out, get you cleaned up."

##### John

“No...” my voice comes out in a whisper so I clear my throat and start again. “No… You’re not hurting me.. I’m… Just overwhelmed I guess…”

##### Sherlock

"Same." My lips trace over his jaw as I remain resting lightly on top of him, most of my weight on my elbows. I start to play with our clasped fingers, squeezing, "That was the second most intense thing I have ever done."

##### John

I watch as our fingers move around each other. “What was the first?”

##### Sherlock

Dipping my head slightly, my lips nuzzle on a sensative bit of skin behind his ear, whispering, "When you were inside me."

##### John

“Mmm. The first time?” I rest my hand on the back of his head running my fingers through his curls.

##### Sherlock

Finally I go soft enough to slip out of him, wincing and then wriggling to cover him better with my body, holding him now as we speak, "Each time has had it's own highlights. It will never grow boring."

##### John

I feel him slip out of me wetly and I wince a bit, thankful that the pillow was still under me. “Does it always feel like this?” I whisper.

##### Sherlock

I grow very slightly confused, "This wet and sloppy? Yes, sorry. I could use a condom in future." I quickly add, "If you wish to do it again that is."

##### John

I blush hotly. “No that’s not what I meant.” I chuckle, “I meant emotionally...”

##### Sherlock

"Oh. OH!" My face reflects my slight sheepishness at missing his meaning, rocking up onto my heels and finally letting go of his hand, "For me? No. It hasn't yet and I don't see that it will. Although I do find there are two types of sexual activity occurring for me now."

##### John

I frown. “Oh... you’re saying you haven’t felt emotionally connected with me... during sex... ever?”

##### Sherlock

I rub my hand down my face, regretting it as soon as I do because of the combination of lube and sweat on it, before flopping down to sit between his legs, "My brain is always so slow after I orgasm. I meant it never stops feeling like this. So intense. So emotional. It will never grow boring. That's what I meant to say. Even when we just have 'sex', for fun, less for emotions, it doesn't feel boring at all."

##### John

I feel immediately relieved. “That was more emotional than I’ve ever felt. I’ve never felt so loved...” I glance up at him and then down at my hand where I was pulling on a loose string on the sheet.

##### Sherlock

My eyes are drawn down a moment, then back up, moving to slip off the bed to stand, "You seem to wish to talk." I offer a small smirk, "Having emotional sex always seems to help you open up. Let me go and get something to clean with and then we can talk?"

##### John

“Alright...” I nod and watch as he goes across into the bathroom. I rub a hand across my face, wondering what I did want to say.

##### Sherlock

I soon return, feeling freshened after a quick wash and carrying a flannel and towel. Without a word I sit and begin to clean his stomach and then between his legs, a small, fond smile on my lips.

##### John

I open one eye to peer at him. The flannel was nice and warm. “Mmm. That’s nice... usually it’s me doing this part.”

##### Sherlock

I clean him gently, knowing how sore and tender he'll be, before dropping the flannel to one side and pulling out the stained pillow, tossing it over my shoulder and crawling back into bed, the blankets pulled up and over us as my arms reach for him, "There's a first for a lot of things today it seems."

##### John

I scooch over to him, laying my head on his chest. “Mmm, Hmm.”

##### Sherlock

My arms wrap tight, pulling him in close. I feel calm, floating. This must be what normal people feel like. "Tell me your thoughts?"

##### John

I nuzzle into is chest more. “About what?” I say muffled.

##### Sherlock

"People usually say I'm bad with emotions and talking about them." My arm tightens slightly, "I think you're even worse sometimes."

##### John

“Sometimes I feel that way too.” I grin up at him.

##### Sherlock

I steal a quick kiss, before laying back again, "You seemed overwhelmed. You smiled but your hand was plucking at the sheets. Your hands always give you away John. Clenching in anger, twisting with nervous energy."

##### John

“I was overwhelmed.” I start tracing shapes and letters into his chest with a finger.

##### Sherlock

I close my eyes. To concentrate on the touch of my best friend and lover. To shut out all the unwelcoming and intrusive details of the world around us. To hear only his voice. "In a...good way?"

##### John

“Of course, Yes... in a good way.” I say softly.

##### Sherlock

"Why of course?" I open one eye, regarding him before quickly closing it again, "I'm unsure if I could tell if you actually enjoyed it or not." I go on quickly before he can say anything, "I'm aware physically you did, yes, but your mental state during and now after is a mystery"

##### John

I take a deep breath. “I did enjoy it. physically....it was different. Mentally and emotionally... I did too... I think. It was just so much.... I felt like you were really taking care of me... that I was the only person in the world. That you really loved me.” Once I found the words, they just poured out.

##### Sherlock

I open my eyes again, raising my head and stuffing a pillow under it so I can better view John without straining my neck. "That is all correct."

##### John

The corner of my mouth turns up and I nuzzle into his chest more. “Mmm. I know.” I sigh.

##### Sherlock

"Do you still...doubt my feelings?" My hand starts to stroke up and down his back softly, clean of lube now and with a slight layer of my expensive hand cream easing it's path.

##### John

“No... I don’t. I just... I don’t know...” I huff in his chest. “I’m just being stupid....”

##### Sherlock

"Tell me." My voice is soft but the words firm. I have no fear of his answer, just a burning need to know, to keep him with me, to have him happy and believing in me.

##### John

“I... I just love you so much.” I whisper.

##### Sherlock

Nodding, I duck my head down to rest my lips into his soft hair, "And I you John. That ring I gave you isn't for show. In fact, rings are quite impractical for ornamentation in our lines of work."

##### John

“I know you do. And I’m so happy to have this ring...” I pull my hand out to look at it.

##### Sherlock

My lips slide to his ear to plant a kiss, "Do you fear that your love outweights my own?"

##### John

“No... I just... it would be nice to hear it more often... especially after something like this.” I look up at him quickly. “I’m sorry. I know you’re not comfortable saying it. But you should be. I won’t ever not say it back.”

##### Sherlock

My lips turn into nuzzling, drifting across his cheek and lips, my voice deep and soft, "Don't you know? Everytime I say your name it's as if I was speaking those words."

##### John

“I know... but it’s not the same... as hearing the real words.” I kiss him softly when his lips pass mine.

##### Sherlock

Opening my lips into his, I whisper, "Then I will attempt to remember to say the words you prefer John. My love. The one who holds my heart and a piece of my soul."

##### John

I sigh into his mouth and my eyes start to feel a little wet again. “Say it now...” I whisper. “Please...”

##### Sherlock

John's voice is like an order, even without being backed up by his Captain Watson persona. I think myself even less able to disobey than normal, breathing the words into his mouth, "I love you, John Hamish Watson. I love you and I would kill for you. I would sacrifice everything for you if you needed me too. I love you like I have loved not any one person before in my life, and I cannot forsee a time where I would love anyone more than you."

 

##### John

My breath comes out choked and I crush my mouth to his, kissing him deeply. “I love you, Sherlock. So much.” I kiss him again. “I won’t want anyone else. Ever.” It wasn’t as eloquent as what Sherlock had said, but I meant every word.

##### Sherlock

My arms slide around him, lifting him to cover my body, lips responding to his rather deperate, wet kisses, "I've never had anyone else in my life John. Why would I ever seek another person now I have found my conductor of light?"

 

##### John

The corners of my mouth turn up as we kiss and I smile into his mouth. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.” I lay my head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

##### Sherlock

My lips come down to kiss his hair again, one arm tightening around his waist, the other pulling the duvet higher, "Never doubt my love. I know I'll probably be a terrible fiancé and forget to voice my love enough, but if we can work on these stupid communication blocks of ours we may just be fine."

##### John

“I don’t doubt it... I just want to hear it sometimes. And I know we will be fine.” I press a kiss into his shoulder.

##### Sherlock

My eyes start to close, feeling the pull of sleep that is still unexpected after my release, muttering, "Your anus may not be fine in the morning."

##### John

I snort. “Thanks for the reminder. Maybe I’ll take a bath after we get up. That seemed to help you.”

##### Sherlock

I can't stop the grin that spreads across my lips, "Our bath here isn't big enough for us both. I know you enjoy long baths but that's because it's a small bath and you're a small human."

##### John

“Hey... I’ll show you how small I am.” I say poking him in the ribs, with a grin.

##### Sherlock

I start to squirm as he gets me right in my most ticklish parts, snorting with unexpected laughter, "You're large where it counts but overall you're tiny. A paradox, like so much of you."

##### John

I hum and snuggle back into him, feeling so content and loved.

##### Sherlock

I settle too, nuzzling his hair before leaning back into the pillows, gazing at the ceiling with sleepy eyes, "How often should I say the words?"

##### John

“How ever often you want.... I say it when the feeling bubbles up... becomes too much.” I mumble.

##### Sherlock

Nodding, I close my eyes at last, "You may have to remind me as just saying your name allows my feelings to escape."

##### John

“And I’ll listen more carefully...” I lay my arm across his chest to grip his bicep, squeezing it.

##### Sherlock

Soon I feel sleep pulling me under, covered half in John and half in our duvet, calmed and soothed by our open talk and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with the slowness of my updates with these! Lonewarg and I have had a really good time creating these boys! They hold a special place in ours hearts. Because of this project we have formed a lifelong friendship that crosses an ocean!  
> Love You Warg! You'll always be the Sherlock to my John!!!


End file.
